Private Practice: To Aaron
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Addison Montgomery is in San Jose for a medical career fair. When she gets the news that her old friend, Aaron Glassman, has brain cancer, Addison spends the day with him reminiscing. Charlotte is dismayed when no one seems to be interested in St. Ambrose. A young nurse interested in Seaside impresses Naomi when a medical emergency hits the career fair.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **SAN JOSE MCENERY CONVENTION CENTER- SAN JOSE, CALIFORNIA**

Addison Montgomery and Naomi Bennett sat at a booth outside the San Jose McEnery Convention Center during the Medical Career Fair. The convention center was packed.

"I cannot believe we have to be outside," Naomi said.

"Just be grateful that I was able to get us a booth," Addison said. "These career fairs are always packed. Plus, we have the upper hand. We can get to the unemployed doctors first before the big names get to them."

A young woman with dark brown hair walked over to them.

"Hello," the young woman said. "My name is Tyra."

"Hello, Tyra," Addison said. "How may we help you?"

"I'm a newly registered nurse," Tyra said. "I just recently completed my residency at Saint Bonaventure."

"Well," Naomi said. "We're with the Seaside Health and Wellness in Los Angeles."

"We're a private practice," Addison said.

"Wow," Tyra said. "A private practice in Los Angles. Are you in any need of nurses?"

"Yes," Naomi replied. "We currently have a shortage on nurses at the moment. Would you like to learn more?"

"Absolutely," Tyra replied.

"I'll let you two talk," Addison said. "I'm going to check on Cooper, Charlotte, and Violet and see if they are successful at handing out flyers. And you know, maybe scope out the competition."

"Have fun," Naomi said.

Naomi and Tyra continued talking and Addison entered the convention center. As she looked around at the different booths, she noticed Charlotte handing out orange flyers.

"Finished with your residency?" Charlotte asked. "We have everything you're looking for at St. Ambrose Hospital. Located in beautiful Santa Monica, California, just minutes away from the Santa Monica Pier."

Addison walked over to Charlotte.

"Seriously, Charlotte?" Addison asked.

"Well," Charlotte said. "I am the Chief of Staff at St. Ambrose."

"We're here to promote Seaside," Addison said.

"This is a career fair," Charlotte said. "People need to keep their options open."

Addison looked over to see Cooper handing out orange flyers as well.

"Seriously, Cooper!" Addison shouted.

"I'm sorry," Cooper said. "But she's my wife. You don't have to go home with her every night like I do."

Addison's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Addison said when she answered. "Hi, Shaun."

Violet walked over to them.

"We need more flyers," Violet said.

Addison gasped and dropped her phone.

"Addison?" Violet asked concerned.

"That was Shaun Murphy," Addison said. "Aaron Glassman has brain cancer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dr. Glassman stood in his office packing up his personal belongings. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Dr. Glassman said.

Addison walked into the office.

"Hello, Aaron," Addison said.

"Addison," Dr. Glassman said. "Here to offer Shaun another job."

"No," Addison replied. "Shaun called me and told me about your cancer."

"Oh," Dr. Glassman said.

"Aaron," Addison said. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you," Dr. Glassman said.

"Aaron," Addison said. "Would you like to go to lunch and just talk?"

Addison and Dr. Glassman sat at an outdoor café eating salads.

"I remember the first time I met you," Addison said. "One of my medical professors at Columbia was had the flu and they brought you to fill in for him."

"As I recall, you tried to hit on me," Dr. Glassman said.

"I was 22-years old," Addison said. "I tried to hit on all my professors."

"The four weeks I was there, you were my brightest, sassiest, headstrong student," Dr. Glassman said.

"When my regular professor came back, I missed you so much," Addison said. "I was sure I'd never see you again."

"Until we ran into each other on the medical mission trip in Africa the following summer," Addison said.

"Yeah," Dr. Glassman said. "I remember that."

"Aaron," Addison said. "I really want to apologize for offering that job to Shaun without consulting you first."

"It's okay," Dr. Glassman said. "To tell you the truth, I really wish Shaun had accepted your offer. These next few months are going to be extremely especially difficult for me and difficult for Shaun. I would rather Shaun get away from all of this."

Dr. Glassman's voice began to break.

"He doesn't need to watch me go through this," Dr. Glassman cried. "He needs to take your offer. I'm going to tell him to go to Los Angeles."

"Aaron," Addison said. "Stop worrying so much about Shaun. You're the one who's sick. Let's worry about you."


End file.
